In many barrier applications, safety regulations require such barriers to be configured to withstand blast forces of particular levels. Conventional barriers, such as portable barriers and/or those that are bolted or otherwise fastened to the ground, must have very large, heavy bases in order to withstand the required blast forces without being driven away and generating dangerous debris. Additionally, if such forces are encountered, conventional barriers tend to be irreparably damaged (or damaged beyond cost-efficient repair capabilities. Improvements in blast barriers are desired.